


受伤的崽崽

by faner



Series: 龄龙 [1]
Category: One Director
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faner/pseuds/faner
Summary: 这里是   帆儿啊感谢阅读喜欢的话麻烦老福特给个心心♥️
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Series: 龄龙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564369
Kudos: 7





	受伤的崽崽

“龄龄，你脸好软啊。”带着酒气，大楠双眼迷离的看着龄龄。  
本来脸颊就已经泛红的龄龄，听了这话脸更红了，低着头不敢看大楠。大楠捧着龄龄的脸，低下头和龄龄额头碰在一起。这么近距离的贴近，两个人鼻尖喷出的热气呼在对方的脸上，两双眼睛迷糊的闪烁着，空气中暧昧的气息像一点星火落到了干柴上，顿时引起一片烈火。不知是谁先动了情，近在眼前的唇瓣就贴在了一起，辗转着，厮磨着。  
也许是喝了酒的缘故，也许是情绪上了头，龄龄破天荒的主动了起来，伸出了舌头撩拨着大楠。大楠哪经得住龄龄撩啊，顿时身下就窜起了无名火，这边疯狂的回应这，双手已经抱起了龄龄朝着卧室走去。将龄龄放在床上，大楠三下五除二的先利索的把自己剥了个干净，然后像是对待瓷娃娃一样轻柔的解着龄龄身上的衣物。  
两个人或许都挺重视今天这个值得纪念的日子，没有之前的冲动，而是沉浸在这情迷意乱的前戏中。  
互相紧紧的抱着对方，大楠的双手在龄龄的身上来回游移，龄龄右手摆在身旁避免着磕碰，左手回搂着大楠，手掌盖在大楠的肩膀上，感受着坚实的肌肉带来的安全感。龄龄的蝴蝶骨很漂亮，大楠的手不停的描绘着那骨感的美。然后大手滑动着，来到龄龄的身前，揉捏着肉肉的小肚子，大楠轻笑了一下。龄龄身上很瘦弱，但是却有一个很有肉感的小肚子。龄龄羞愤的就偏开了头，锤了大楠的后背一下。大楠嘴角噙着笑，又重新吻了上去。  
“好了，不闹了，办正事。”  
大楠说着手指就放在了龄龄身下隐秘的入口处，按压着四周的肌肉。嘴上加大了掠夺的强度，转移着龄龄的注意力，让龄龄放松着。等觉得松泛了些就缓缓的插入了一根手指，顺利的开拓着，情欲上来了的龄龄让大楠的准备工作都轻松了不少。大楠还没进入正题，不满足于手指的龄龄身体已经控制不住的开始扭动了。看着龄龄这番反应，大楠嘴角疯狂上扬，都快乐出声了。也不磨蹭了，直接提胯，将自己的分身对准了穴口。  
“我要进去了，龄龄。”大楠还故意说一句。  
“你废什么话啊。”别扭的龄龄又锤了大楠一下。  
得了命令的大楠立刻猛的一挺身就进入了龄龄。“啊——”温热柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹着，粗大炙热的肉棒贯穿着，身体完美的结合，让二人都不禁感叹出声。慢慢的律动着，一下深一下浅，带着龄龄的心脏都随着大楠的动作跳动着。  
情欲持续爬升着，酒精也随着体温的升高在大脑中加速挥发着，这样的情形下怎么能忍得住呢，大楠逐渐加快了胯下的动作。为了不让龄龄被撞击的乱晃，大楠紧紧的搂着龄龄，好像要用力揉进自己的身体里。全身都已经粉红的龄龄头朝后仰着大口的呼吸着空气，优美的脖颈弯曲出的弧线在大楠眼里都是那么完美，看着龄龄透着红色的脖子，大楠凑近就落下一吻，然后种下一个小草莓，然后舌尖舔舐着向下滑，看着龄龄漂亮的锁骨，心想锁骨又露不出来，于是龄龄的锁骨上又多了一串小草莓。身下的动作也不停，龄龄在猛烈攻势下直告饶。精力和兴致旺盛的大楠在这个值得纪念的日子又怎么会轻易放过龄龄，龄龄越求饶，大楠动作越强烈，身前那根在大楠小腹上随着大楠的动作被蹭着，两处都被刺激着，兴奋感一下全涌了上来，“嗯——啊！！！”龄龄忍不住了，直接就喷发了出来。释放后的龄龄一下子失了神，大脑还在空白阶段。大楠还欲求不满，没等龄龄缓过来，就抱着龄龄转了个身，让龄龄趴跪在床上，按着龄龄的腰就又开始了新一轮的猛攻。后入的体位，压低龄龄的腰身，大楠进入的更深了，龄龄都能感觉到要顶到肚皮了。这么深让龄龄还有些不适应，微微的有些胀痛，轻哼了出声。  
“不舒服吗？”大楠感觉到龄龄肠道的收缩。  
“没，，，太深了，，，”龄龄不好意思的开口。  
“放松，龄龄，我也没少做，你还是这么紧，可真是要了人命了。”在龄龄生气的边缘疯狂试探的大楠这时候都不忘调侃龄龄。  
听了这话，假意想生气逃离的龄龄被按着要也逃不掉，只能认命的被大楠扣着再来一次。这个姿势再加上龄龄肠壁的收缩让大楠上瘾，抽动的频率越来越快，浅浅的抽出又用力的顶到最深处，快速而有力，让大脑里的酒精作用消散，取而代之的是没有上限的快感。  
“我不行了，楠楠，真的受不了了，好了好了，留着下次好不好，啊，真的不行了，要坏了，呜呜呜——”在又释放一次之后，见大楠还没有要射的意思，龄龄眼角被刺激的都红了流出了晶莹的泪滴。  
一看龄龄流泪，大楠慌了神。  
“别哭别哭啊，龄龄乖啊，再忍一下就好了。”大楠哄着龄龄，身下也开始冲刺，又重重的抽动了数十次，然后才射在了龄龄体内。  
“欸——”大楠心满意足的叹了一声。松开龄龄，龄龄无力的趴倒在床上，喘息了几下就直接晕睡了过去。“身体素质还得提高啊”看着睡着的龄龄，大楠心里已经开始盘算怎么给龄龄补补。然后给龄龄用热毛巾擦洗干净了，大楠才进了浴室把自己洗香香。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是 帆儿啊  
> 感谢阅读  
> 喜欢的话麻烦老福特给个心心♥️


End file.
